Quiet Little Voices
by ricejames
Summary: Gohan's getting ready to enter High School, can this Super Saiyan handle the everyday life? With a looming threat to the planet, can he keep his insane strength a secret? Comedy/Action/Romance/Everything else. GohanxVidel eventually.


**This is my first shot at a Dragon Ball Z story, essentially It will follow a similar story line to the show, starting at the Great Saiyaman saga. I'm just adding some off beat idea's and more depth in a sense. Don't get me wrong though, this is going to be HIGHLY original...I hope you guys like it.**

**Action/Comedy/Romance/Etc.**

**This story is named after a great song called "Quiet Little Voices" by We Were Promised Jetpacks.**

**This chapter is named after a fantastic instrumental called "Those Who Stayed" by Murder by Death.**

**I suggest listening to one while you read!**

**Italics are thoughts most of the time, bold and capital are for emphasis.**

**Anyways, I don't own Dragon Ball Z (Disclaimer)**

* * *

Quiet Little Voices

Chapter 1: Those Who Stayed

The evening sky was occupied by a gentle breeze and the air was thick with the smell of saltwater as an ocean crash landed upon a small island in the middle of the sea. The tiny island played host to two small palm trees, a two story pink house, a few human inhabitants, and a couple square feet of grass. The little island didn't stand much chance against the tall wave. The water seemed to shake the entirety of the island as it rained down onto an unsuspecting old man, causing him to rouse from the nap that had taken hold of his elderly frame. The man shouted as he jumped out of his chair, "WHOAH NELLY THAT'S C-C-COOOOOOLLLLLD!"

The old man's shout echoed through the small house that stood on the island, drawing the attention of the residents within. One such man came rushing out of the building, he was quite short, had a lack of a nose, wore a simple white shirt and black pants, and a mop of black hair on his head. The short man hollered as he ran outside, "Master Roshi! Why are you yelling, is everything alright!?"

The elderly man snapped back, "No KRILLIN, I'm not all right! It's ruined!"

The short fighter stopped a few feet from his master, "What's ruined?"

Roshi held up a sea water soaked magazine that read "Dirty Girls" across its cover, "This was a limited edition, and now it's worthless…worthless I tell you!*sniffle*."

The old master collapsed to the ground in tears, he'd gone on that way until Krillin laid a hand on the old man's shoulder, "Tell ya what, I'll buy you a new one next time I'm in town…just don't tell Eighteen."

Roshi's eyes sparkled, "Really!? I knew I could count on you, I just knew I'd kept you around for SOME reason…"

Krillin shot the old man a glare before the old coot fixed his statement, "I mean… you've always been the best student a master could ever ask for!"

Both men let out a laugh, they held it for a few seconds when Krillin sensed something that made him stop, he looked out over the sea with a grin on his face, "Heeey, fell that?"

Roshi nodded, "Yeah, someone's coming this way…but who is it?"

"Ha!" Krillin smirked, "Hell, I'd recognize that Ki signature anywhere, its Gohan!"

The turtle hermit turned and headed towards the Kame House, leaning on his cane with every step, "Well, I suppose I best go change out of these wet clothes and get myself cleaned up then."

…

The first traces of a storm were slowly making their way into the evening horizon as a familiar young man rode across the sky on an even more familiar cloud. He'd been silently admiring the atmosphere around him when a thought struck him, he brushed his aerial bound black hair back as he contemplated, "I_t's been quite a while since I've been this far from home…and even longer since I've been to see Krillin…I'm already close to the Kame house…I think I'll stop in! I hope Mom and Goten don't get too mad about me getting home late…_" his thoughts shifted to a simple utterance, "Oh well, it'll be worth it to see Krillin!"

The raven haired teen glanced at the skyline, "Seems that storm might be brewing up something nasty nimbus…So let's go before it hits," he pointed a hand out in front, "straight ahead to Master Roshi's!"

The puffy yellow cloud rocketed off in the direction it had been signaled.

…

It had only taken the Nimbus Cloud around twenty minutes to blaze its way to Roshi's island after it shifted to top speed, the hastened pace fed it's passenger's elation, evident in his ecstatic tone of voice, "Now that was AWESOME Nimbus! I didn't know you could move that quick!"

He was about to give the fluffy cloud more praise when a voice rang out from the island down below, "HEEEEYYYYY GOOOOHHHHAAANNN!"

Gohan glanced down at the source of the voice, and was overjoyed at the sight of the man calling him, "Krillin!"

The short man grinned as he shouted, "Hey! You gonna dance among the clouds all day or what?!"

The half-Saiyan let out a laugh in response to the comment as he leapt down from the cloud, landing right next to Krillin, he called back to the cloud, "I'll call you back in a little while Nimbus!"

Krillin watched the cloud putter off, once it was out of sight, he took in his old friend/nephew's appearance, fully shocked to find that he a foot taller and was wearing a suit and tie, "Say Gohan…what's with the fancy duds?"

After adjusting to them, Gohan had forgotten that he was wearing such professional clothes, he glanced down at the black suit before he gave a response, "Well, my mom made me wear them today, I had to go take some entrance exams and talk with some important people in the city today….SOOO she insisted I should look my best."

Krillin had a dumbfounded expression on his face, "Entrance Exams….for what? I thought you were homeschooled."

Before Gohan could answer, Roshi came flying outside of the house; he was wearing a button up shirt that had all the letters of the alphabet on it and a pair of simple blue shorts. As soon as he saw his visitor he began complaining, "Well, IF IT ISN'T GOHAN, why the HECK did you wait so long to visit us, how many years now…HUUUH!?"

Krillin jumped on the bandwagon, "He's right; I was distracted by the suit at first, but now I remember that I was gonna ask you why you waited so long to visit!"

Gohan gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head, "Well…umm…things just stay busy, my mom always has me studying or doing chores, I can't get out much…how bout you two? You coulda come to see ME ya know…"

Both Roshi and Krillin were shocked when Gohan pointed that out. They all remained silent for a few seconds until the Turtle Hermit broke it, "Well…It would seem that we're all just lazy, I'm old, so what's your excuses?!"

Krillin raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "Wife and kids!"

Gohan followed with a, "Slave driving mother!"

Roshi laughed, "Ha, Fair enough….lets go inside and drink some tea, eh?"

As the ancient martial artist headed into the house, Gohan observed the small island, it was all the same, same tiny pink house, same two palm trees, same crab on the trees, and it all really brought back memories. After the quick observation he posed a question to Krillin, "Where ARE your wife and kid?"

"Oh, they actually went to West City to visit Bulma, they're gonna be there all weekend."

Gohan placed a hand on his chin, "I see…"

Krillin tilted his head sideways, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just figured she'd been gone for months and that's why you hadn't worried about cutting that mop off your head!"

Krillin growled at him, "Grr, hey, it's stylish thank you very much!"

Gohan headed into Kame house and spoke HIGHLY sarcastically, "Whatever you say…"

…

In the middle of West City sat an enormous dome shaped compound. Inside that compound sat an irritable, uptight, pompous, arrogant, and most of all impatient man. His special gravity room was busted and he was whining like a kid who didn't get to ride the roller coaster.

"Damn woman, where is your father!? Tell him I need this room fixed, NOOOOOWWWWW!"

The woman receiving the earth shaking shouts placed her hands on her hips, blew her blue hair up out of her eyes and screamed right back, "I told you already, HE'S STILL GONE, so sit down, and SHUT UP!"

They were face to face at this point, "Vile woman, you fix it then!"

"I don't have time to fix it!"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because unlike you Vegeta, I have to take care of OUR son, I don't need your whiny attitude as well!"

The Saiyan Prince's face turned to pure red anger, his gravelly voice elevated, "WHINY!?"

The woman turned and left the room with a, "Humph."

Vegeta's eye twitched as he watched the woman leave, "Stupid woman! Forget this plaaaaaccccee!"

He shot a ki blast into the roof and blasted off through the newly formed hole.

…

The sun was getting ready to set beyond the horizon as Gohan, Krillin, Roshi, and Roshi's Turtle sat surrounding the table of the Kame House. The smell of the ocean blew through the open windows right as Roshi sat down several glasses of tea on the table, prompting Gohan to initiate a conversation. "It's been forever since I've smelled the ocean…sure beats smelling the city all day!"

Roshi took a seat at one of the surrounding chairs as he gave his two cents, "I know that's true! But Gohan, what were you doing in the City today anyways?"

Krillin glanced at the half-saiyan, "I was wondering that myself."

Gohan took a sip from his tea, "HOT!" His companions looked on with dumbstruck expressions as the teen attempted to blow air on his tongue, he noticed and changed the subject quickly, "But Tasty! Anyways, I was there to take some entrance exams and to meet the principal of a school."

"But I thought you were homeschooled Gohan," Krillin leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head, "Why the change of heart?"

"Well, you both know how crazy my mom is about my becoming a scholar," everyone in the room rolled their eyes before Gohan continued, "Ha, well, I need to get into a college for that to happen…and the easiest way is for me is to have a High School Diploma…college's don't really take too well to kids who've been homeschooled."

Roshi nodded his head in understanding, "I get it now, that means you need to finish your education in an official school system and In order to enter a good high school you have to pass their entrance testing."

Gohan just nodded, "Exactly."

Krillin winced, "Man, I don't know how you do it, just THINKING about tests makes my brain hurt!"

"Well," Gohan rubbed some tea away from his lips with his forearm, "It's not that bad, it actually comes really easy to me…with the way my mom is, testing is kinda like walking ya know?"

Krillin placed a hand on his forehead, "I'd rather walk…off a cliff!"

Gohan pulled at his collar, "Haha, I think I might If I keep having to wear a suit, I always feel so stuffy in them…and I've got to go back tomorrow and turn in the rest of this paperwork," he pulled some documents out of his jacket pocket, "So I've got to wear it again tomorrow, *sigh*"

Krillin felt his pain, "Sounds rough," after shaking his head a few times, he continued, "well you can hang out here as long as you want and forget about it all for a while!"

Gohan grinned ear to ear, "Thanks! Say, you guys got anything to eat?"

…

The sun had set on a large mountain range; creatures that inhabited its vast forests went to bed as the nocturnal owls began to hoot. One of the human inhabitants didn't take well to the sound of the owls, for her, it meant more than the sun had set…it also meant her eldest son was late getting home. She had just finished washing after dinner dishes when she looked at the clock, she went into hyperactive mom mode when she read the time, "9 P.M.! Where the heck is Gohan! He should have been back HOURS AGO!"

She straightened her dress as she thought to herself, "I wonder if something went wrong at the school and he's afraid to face me? Or maybe he's just trying to avoid his studies! I wonder," she walked out of the kitchen and into the living-room where the telephone sat, "Where would he hide out?"

As she pondered, she noticed her youngest son asleep on the couch, "GOTEN, WAKE UP AND GO LAY IN YOUR BED!"

The boy followed the order instantly, sleep walking to his room without a word escaping his lips. Once the boy had reached his room, she put the phone to her ear, "Guess I'll just call everyone!"

She started mashing the buttons with alarming speed and anger…someone was about to get an earful.

…

A shout bellowed through the Kame house, "Oh no!"

In the midst of all their reminiscing, Gohan, Krillin, and Roshi had lost track of time. They'd been too busy discussing the past and the present events in their lives to notice that not only had night fallen, a violent storm had moved in right along with it. Large waves were landing on the island and strong winds had forced the palm trees to bend nearly ninety degrees over. It was all topped off by heavy rain and rapid bolts of lightning. As they observed the storm through the window, Gohan was the first to speak, "My moms gonna kill me…"

"Well," Krillin nudged him, "tell ya what bro, I'll wear a fancy suit like yours to the funeral."

Gohan hung his head, "Gee, Thanks."

The eldest of the three spoke in his 'oh so wise' tone, "You should probably stay here for the night and wait for this storm to pass…so just call your mom and tell her what's going on, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I guess I better let her know what's going on, she's definantly freaking out."

Gohan let out a big sigh as he motioned over and picked up the phone, "Well, here goes," he dialed a set of numbers and waited a few seconds, but all he received was a busy dial tone, "Huh, phones busy? Who would mom be talking to this late?"

Krillin thought back about all the times that Chi-Chi had gone into mom mode, "If I know Chi-Chi, she's probably looking for you."

Gohan hung up the phone, "Yeah, I guess I'll try again in a minute."

The Half-Saiyan sat down on one of the couches, and right as he did, the phone rang, causing everyone to jump, Krillin gulped as he spoke, "I got it."

Everyone watched as Krillin picked up the phone and spoke, "Hello?"

Screeching echoed out of the speaker instantly, so Krillin held the phone away from his head until it subsided. Once it was done, Krillin returned the phone to his ear, "Yeah, Gohan's here Chi-Chi, so please stop screaming my ear off."

Krillin listened to the woman on the other side of the phone before he beckoned Gohan over, "She wants to talk to you."

Gohan took a deep breath as he took the phone from Krillin, "Hi mom."

She spoke back through the phone with harsh diction, "Gohan! Thank goodness you're alright, do you realize I called EVERYWHERE looking for you!"

"Sorry mom, I should have called you earlier."

Chi-Chi's voice mellowed out, "Dang right you should of, so why are you at Master Roshi's, you were supposed to be here in time for dinner…did something go wrong today at the school?"

Gohan was relieved to hear the softer tone, "No, everything went well, the principal was a nice man and the test was actually pretty easy…I just decided to come see everyone out here since I was already so close, it's been so long since I've seen them."

"Next time tell me first! So how long till you get home tonight?"

Her spastic attitude threw Gohan off as usual, "Well, it might take a while, we're in the middle of a monsoon out here, I'll have to fly low and slow."

Chi-Chi yelled back, "A monsoon! No way, I'm not having my son killed by a lightning bolt! Tell Krillin I said to let you spend the night there! You can come home in the morning!"

Gohan was elated, the thought of spending more time with his friends was something he had come to accept as unlikely, "Are you sure mom?!"

Chi-Chi knew Gohan would love to spend some time there with Krillin, after all, the guy was her Husband's best friend, and he'd always been good to Gohan. So after hearing that her brilliant son had breezed through his entrance exams, she decided he deserved a reward, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gohan yelled back, "Cool! I'll see you in the morning then mom!"

"One more thing Gohan."

"What is it?"

Chi-Chi grinned on her side of the phone, "I love you son, Have fun."

Gohan chimed back, "Love you too!"

Gohan ended the conversation by hanging up the phone, and then he looked back at Roshi and Krillin, "Looks like I'm crashing here for the night!"

Roshi laughed and Krillin yelled, "All right!"

…

Thanks to the short summer nights, morning had begun to grace the tops of Mt. Paos around five a.m., birds had started to sing and streaks of light peaked through the trees as Chi-Chi started her freakishly early daily chores. Within a couple of hours she had already finished the laundry; OCD cleaned the house, and prepared her plan for the rest of the day. It was now around eight and it was time for her to make a phone call. She picked up the phone and dialed one of her favorite numbers. A few seconds passed before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Morning Bulma, Its Chi-Chi."

The blue haired vixen's voice beckoned back, "Oh hi Chi-Chi, what's up?"

Chi-Chi took a seat on the arm of the couch, "Actually, What would you say to Goten and myself visiting for the weekend?"

Bulma answered excitedly, "Awesome, 18 and Marron are already here! We can have a girl's weekend! When you coming?"

"Well, once Gohan gets home we'll head over, figured we'd stay till at least Sunday, so that will give us three or four days!"

"Sounds good," Bulma yawned on her side of the phone, "I'll see you later today then!"

They both spoke a goodbye then hung up their respective telephones.

Chi-Chi pondered to herself for a few minutes after the call, "_It'll be fun to get out for a few days…lord knows Goten could use a friendly hang out with Trunks, he's been bouncing of the walls lately…I wonder…maybe I should let Gohan go do something this weekend as well, he has been working hard lately…It's already past eight, I wonder if he's awake yet_."

She picked the phone back up and dialed up the number for the Kame House, it rang five times before Roshi's voice came through the phone, "Hello?"

Chi-Chi recognized the old man's voice, "Hello Master Roshi, are Gohan and Krillin awake yet?"

The old man recognized her as well, "Oh hi Chi-Chi, nah, those two were up half the night talking, they're both still passed out…I swear, those youngsters are nuts, I can't stay up that late or else I'm asleep all day!"

Chi-Chi laughed, "Ha, I figured as much…say…can you get them up soon and have them here by ten? You guys are all invited for breakfast."

Roshi nodded even though she couldn't actually see him doing it, "Sure, but I'll just send those two alone…someone's gotta keep an eye on the Island."

Him turning down her gracious offer offended her slightly, she was nice enough to invite him even though she didn't like his perverted ways…but she controlled her outburst, "Suit yourself, I'll talk to you later then!"

Chi-Chi hung up the phone and then headed to the kitchen, but before she managed to cut the call off, she heard Roshi screaming to wake up His two house guests, it made her laugh, "He could have let them sleep a bit longer."

…

By the time Ten A.M. rolled around Mt. Paos was fully encompassed by the sun, save the dark timber that stayed devoid of light for the majority of the day. The lack of light didn't go unnoticed by the two men flying through the trees, one of which commented on it, "Hey Gohan, can't we fly up higher, there's no light in these trees!? I'm freezing here!"

Gohan shifted his flight path to dodge a few trees then answered, "Well, my mom doesn't like me flying without the nimbus, says I'll freak people out if they see…so since were so close to my house, we should stay low…"

Krillin nodded in understanding then shouted an answer loud enough that it could be heard over the whirring wind, "That way you don't get busted, I gotcha bro!"

After another minute of flight they came to a large clearing and landed. Both happy to be back in the sunlight as they spent the next five minutes walking until they reached a small dome shaped house. Much to their surprise, before they could open the door a small kid with spiky black hair wearing pajamas came shooting out the door and practically murdered Gohan with a hug, all the while shouting almost too fast to understand, "GOOOHHAAAANN, YOU'RE BACK! GUESS WHAT, WE'RE SPENDING THE WEEKEND AT TRUNK'S HOUSE, SO WE GET TO PLAY ALL WEEKEND AND MOM SAID I CAN EVEN GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK IF I BE GOOD!" The little firecracker looked towards Krillin and yelled again before Gohan could reply to the first statement, "WHO'S THIS GUY!?"

Gohan lifted his younger brother off his body and placed him on the ground, "This is Krillin!"

Goten went wide eyed, "You're Krillin!? Gohan's told me a ton of stuff about how awesome you are…I thought you'd be GIANT with all the things he said!"

Krillin laughed at the miniature Goku lookalike's antics until Gohan smacked his brother on the shoulder, "Hey squirt, that's rude, what are you supposed to do when you meet someone new!?"

Goten chuckled, "Ooops," he extended a hand towards Krillin, "I'm Goten, it's nice to meet you."

Krillin shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, but actually, this isn't the first time we've met, I was there when you were born ya know…"

"Really!?"

Krillin nodded, "That's right, and I gotta say, you sure are getting big!"

Goten grinned proudly, "Mmmhmmm!"

Just then Chi-Chi stepped outside and beckoned for them all to come into the house. They muttered amongst themselves as they moved inside the small house and into its kitchen. Chi-Chi already had plates set and full of food for everyone, so they all sat down and began eating. One of the first notable things said came from Krillin, he looked at Chi-Chi as he spoke, "Thanks for the invite Chi-Chi, but ya know, I'm surprised to see four regular plates at this table, last time there was a TON of food. Just seems strange to me is all…Saiyans eat like tanks you know."

Chi-Chi laughed, "Ha, yeah, it took me quite a while to wean Gohan off all that food, isn't that right Gohan?"

Gohan swallowed a large piece of bacon before he answered, "Yeah, it did take a while, but since I quit training, I guess I didn't need all the calories anymore."

Krillin was satisfied with the answer, "Makes sense," the short man got to work on his breakfast, and somehow ended up in a serious food eating contest with Goten.

Gohan stayed out of the food frenzy and looked to his mom, "Say mom, what's this I hear about us going to Bulma's for the weekend?"

Chi-Chi took a small bite of her food, "Just what Goten said is all…we're going to spend the weekend over there. That way I can spend time with the girls and Goten can run around with Trunks."

Gohan figured with all the scientific facilities there, it only meant more schoolwork for him, "So what about me then mom, some special study session at Capsule Corps?"

Krillin was balancing food on his head while Goten was laughing at him when Chi-Chi gave an earth shaking answer, "No, I decided to give you the weekend off from studying."

Gohan nearly spit out his food, Krillin's Jaw dropped, and even Goten was shocked to hear it, they all listened as Chi-Chi continued, "You can do whatever you want, Hang out with Krillin, come spend time with us, anything as long as you don't get into ANY trouble!"

Gohan was flabbergasted, "R-Really mom!?"

Chi-Chi was happy to see the reaction, but she kept a stoic face, "They called this morning with your test results…seems you got a perfect score, this is your reward."

Gohan jumped out of his chair and wrapped his mother in a suffocating hug; he lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks so much mom!"

She giggled through the lack of air, her attempt at staying serious was long gone, she was still a mom, seeing her kid happy made her happy, "Haha, You're welcome, but I can't breathe!"

Gohan put her down instantly, "Sorry mom!"

After catching her breath, she barked out orders in the manner you'd expect of the Ox-King's daughter, "Now, Finish your breakfasts, Gohan and Goten get your clothes together, and Krillin!?"

The short man snapped to attention, "Yes!?"

"You're driving!"

A thought popped into Krillin's head, "_Now I see why she invited me, just wanted to use me as her personal chauffeur…_," he wanted to say something, but decided to avoid the wrath that was strong enough to tame even Goku, so he just sounded off, "Yes mam."

…

The whole of Capsule Corps was silent when a loud door bell sounded off through the buildings P.A. system. The sound signaled a small human shaped robot to open the door, and as it did, it greeted the guests with a highly robotic voice, "Hello, welcome to our humble abode on this Thursday the 15th of August."

A small boy wearing an oversized blue shirt and long white pants jumped forward, amazed with the small robotic wonder, "Whoa! Your voice is all roboty! My name's Goten, how are you doing!?"

The short robot gave a monotone reply, "Its 5:26 p.m., the sky is sunny, and my cleaning was finished 12 minutes ago, so I am doing well, thank you."

Goten gave a simple, "Whoa," as his elder brother approached the doorway, he had several bags slung over his shoulder as he made an observation about the robot, "HA, what an overly precise robot."

A voice echoed from across the room, "Isn't it, I told Dad to tone it back in that department, but nooo, he made it all annoying like that."

The Son brothers both looked at the source of the voice and yelled, "Bulma/Ms. Bulma!"

The voluptuous woman grinned, "Hey guys," she glanced around the room, "Where's your mom?"

Gohan motioned his head behind him, "She's still outside."

"I see," Bulma walked past them and headed outside, "You guys go on in and put that stuff up, Trunks is waiting for you."

Gohan and Goten followed the order, they slowly made their way through the vast halls, each one seemed to be bigger than the last until Goten ran ahead of Gohan, "It's in here Gohan!"

Gohan made his way into the room that Goten had disappeared in, he took in its large table and multiple fridges, "The kitchen? Should have figured you'd be in here Trunks."

Across the large table sat Trunks and Goten, both stuffing their faces with fruit, the former had been there for a while, and the ladder was quick to join when he saw the enormous pile of food. Goten continued eating as Trunks jumped onto the table, he had food all over his face and stuck in his light purple hair, wore a soda stained shirt, and had a giant grin on his face, "Gohan, I didn't know you were coming! Are you gonna play with us!?"

The eldest half-saiyan laid all his luggage down on the enormous table before he answered, "Sorry but no, I'm actually going to spend the weekend with Krillin out at Master Roshi's, maybe next time."

A sour look took hold of Trunks' face, "Awww, pleeaaaaaasssseeee!? Just for a little while!?"

"Trunks!" Bulma walked in the room with Krillin and Chi-Chi at her heels, "GET OFF OF THAT TABLE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE HEATHEN!"

The purple haired troublemaker jumped behind Gohan, but was still on the table, much to the chagrin of his mother, "QUIT HIDING BEHIND GOHAN!"

The fiery woman attempted to shove Gohan out of the way, but he didn't move. She went to scold him for protecting her son until she remembered that he couldn't help being big and tough to move. That and he seemed genuinely freaked out by her attitude as well, so he was in defense mode. She settled for reaching around the teen and snagged her son by the ear, "COME ON, TO YOUR ROOM!"

They all watched as Bulma dragged Trunks off to his room, Krillin and Chi-Chi both stifled laughs while Gohan and Goten watched in pain, both boys spoke in unison, "Poor Trunks…"

They all busied themselves with chatting, noting mostly the always shocking size of the Capsule Corps compound. It only took a few minutes for Bulma to return to the room, she placed her hands on her hips as she initiated a conversation, "So, Eighteen and Marron went into town a while ago, won't be back for a while, so we've got some time to kill," she aimed her next words toward Krillin and Gohan, "So, you guys hanging out or what?"

Krillin shook his head from side to side, "Nah, it's fairly late; we need to head out, stuff to do."

Gohan chimed in, "I've still got to drop my enrollment paperwork off tonight, and then we're going to go watch Yamcha play baseball!"

Chi-Chi placed a finger on Gohan's Chest, "Just make SURE you get those papers dropped off FIRST! Then you can go have fun."

"Yes mam," Gohan nodded in affirmation before shifting his focus to Bulma, "Where's Vegeta at, I wanted to say hello?"

The thought of the arrogant jackass made Bulma grow standoffish, "Vegeta, who's that!? You mean the big baby that blew a hole in the roof and left because his precious gravity room was busted!?"

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Typical."

Gohan hollered at Goten, who was still stuffing his face, "I'm out of here little man, you be good and help mom if she needs it!"

Goten mumbled with his mouth full, "Ohhshkaayshhhh."

Gohan looked down at his mother, "You guys enjoy your girl time!"

Chi-Chi gave a similar reply, "You enjoy yourself too! Cause when your back, your hitting the books to make up for the weekend!"

"Okay mom…You ready Krillin?"

The short man nodded, "Let's go."

…

The city streets were alive even though the night had befallen them, car horns were honking, street lights were flickering, and the loud shouts of a stadium full of people could be heard from several miles away. Why wouldn't they be yelling? It was the top of the ninth inning, the West City Titans had one out, and were down by one with a man on second when the team star came up to bat. His usual fans screamed over the home team's fans, chanting his name and calling for him to hit a Home Run. He'd brought the at bat to a full count and got settled for the next pitch when something distracted him. The pitcher began his wind up when someone screamed "Wolf Fang Fist" from the behind the backstop. His old attack move was enough to draw his attention, he glanced back and was shocked at the source of the voice, he shouted in surprise, "Krillin!?"

"STRIKE THREE!"

His distraction led to his strike out, much to the dismay of his fans, people called him a bum and other colorful nicknames, but he didn't care, he dodged the cans and trash being thrown at him as he ran towards the dugout and signaled for Krillin to follow. He disregarded the lecture the coach was giving him as he met Krillin where the bleachers hit the dugout, "What's up Krillin!? Long time no see!"

As the short man answered the crowd stopped their booing and shifted their focus to the next at-bat, the receding shouts made it easier for them to hear each other, "Well, I came to get you…well WE came to get you!"

"We who?"

A tall teenager with spiky black hair stepped up next to Krillin; he looked down into the dugout, "Hey Yamcha!"

Yamcha looked this new kid over but didn't seem to recognize him, "Huh, who's this Krillin?"

The teen chimed in before Krillin could answer, slightly offended, evident in his teasing tone, "What, you really don't remember me!?"

Yamcha gave him a closer look, focusing in on his face for a few seconds until he went wide eyed. He pointed a finger at the teen and looked at Krillin, "Hey Krillin, is that…Gohan!?"

Krillin and Gohan answered in unison, "Yup!"

Yamcha jumped up to where they were standing, practically emanating excitement, "Holy crap you got big! Been eating them vegetables! Last time I saw you, you hardly came up to my hip!"

Gohan gave the Son Grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I did hit a growth spurt."

"You got that right," Yamcha looked closer at his face, "You look a lot like your dad now."

Gohan laughed nervously, "Really?"

Yamcha nodded, "Definantly!"

"I hate to break up your little party," Krillin stepped between them as he interjected, "But we came here to see if you wanted to come with us, we're all gonna hang out at Master Roshi's this weekend and we figured you'd want to come."

"Hell yes I want to come, It's been forever…give me a second though guys," Yamcha looked down into the dugout and yelled at the Coach, "Hey Coach, I'm leaving, ain't gonna be back for a few days!"

The Coach lit up with fury, nearly popping a vein, "WHAT, you can't just leave; we've got games all weekend!"

Yamcha screamed just as loudly back, "Deal with it! I'm out!"

The coach was still shouting as Yamcha looked back to his friends, "Who's hungry, dinners on me!?"

Gohan looked ecstatic, "I am!"

Krillin agreed, "Me too!"

With that, the three of them made for the stadium exit.

* * *

**Well, How was it? Let me know!**

**This chapter was mostly character introduction for those who are still alive, (Those Who Stayed)**

**Well, You folks take it easy, I'm gonna go stuff my face like a Saiyan.**


End file.
